


But That Was Then And This Is Now

by seasaltmemories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Partner Betrayal, so yeah so discrepancies, wrote this before the show airred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is a superhero and a superhero is supposed to defeat villains, but that fact doesn't dull the pain at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That Was Then And This Is Now

When she arrives at the scene of the crime, she can hardly believe her eyes. Before she can even process what she's seeing her mind is already throwing out half-baked excuses.

_It's that copycat villain from back when you guys were just starting out._

_No it obviously a dream, next thing you know Alya will be riding through the streets while singing at the top of her lungs._

Still she knows her opponent like the back of her hand, there's less baby fat on his face from when they first met and his blond hair is longer and wilder, but he's real, solid. There's no way this is the work of her subconscious or an imitator.

"Bugs," Chat seems as surprised as she is, like she wouldn't come running at the sign of danger. He should know her better.

"What in the name of everything that is good are you doing?" The edge in her voice is razor sharp. The bag slung over his shoulder is filled to the brim with jewelry. And if that wasn't enough, on his chest lies that awful butterfly sigil. The one that their, no  _her_  nemesis always used, Hawk Moth.

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain-"

"Don't you lie to my face, I know what I see!" She snaps at him.

"Bugs,"

"How dare you use address me so casually Chat Noir!" She's this close to screaming, but Marinette can't care. Better to roar than to cry. Better to show anger instead of hurt and sadness and the utter betrayal see feels. "I thought you were an ally-"  _A friend._  "-someone that could watch my back-"  _Someone she could open up to._ "-but anything that was between us, gone," She snaps her fingers in his face. "You've lost all my trust."

He looks at her like she's stabbed him, but she can't find any sympathy for him. She wants to hurt him like he hurt her.

"Even if that is the case," Green eyes are focused on anything that isn't her. "I'll always love you. No matter what, we're partners." For a second, she sees the awkward teen she first met. The one made of blushs, shy smiles, and lame attempts at flirting.

"Don't make me laugh! It doesn't matter what we were, you're a criminal," She spits the words out like they're poison. "Just like the rest of them, don't think for a second I'll show you mercy."

"I wouldn't expect less from you, Ladybug," A wry smile slips across his face. "You're the perfect hero, nothing like me."

Tears burn her eyes, but Marinette wills them not to fall. She admits she had been suspicious of him at first, what kind of superhero has the power of bad luck? She thought it made them the perfect duo, but it was foolish to be so optimistic. Now she can see it. How could such exact opposites work together?

With a battle cry she charges at him, but he graceful leaps out of the way and onto a nearby rooftop. However she is right behind him, shaking with righteous fury. She is fast, but he is faster. All it takes is one slip and Chat Noir shoots ahead into the darkness of the night.

It's then Marinette finally breaks down and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA ANOTHER FANDOM TO TAINT WITH ANGST, this was really fun to write, I might hold off on writing more til the show airs, but I still enjoyed receiving the prompt.


End file.
